


Alibi

by jakrster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drarry references, Gen, Psychotropic Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakrster/pseuds/jakrster
Summary: Draco is the only thing Harry and Blaise have in common.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 7





	Alibi

Blaise closed his eyes and enjoyed the puff of marijuana he had just inhaled. Many people hated the sensation of the smoke going down the windpipe and invading the entire lung space. He liked the burning sensation more than the relaxing effect.

After about ten seconds, he exhaled. Then he passed the joint, which he held firmly between his thumb and forefinger, to Potter, who was sitting next to him. The half-breed kept his eyes closed, enjoying the first sunny - and warm - day of spring.

Unsurprisingly, Potter choked on the cannabis smoke. Unsurprisingly, Blaise burst out laughing.

"You're a scumbag." commented his friend of fortune.

"I know." he replied smugly.

Blaise was the kind of person who pretended to know exactly what he was and what he was not.If the field of friendship was a course, his papers would be filled with comments, in red ink, to emphasize the room for improvement.

"So what did Malfoy do to get you to call me?" Potter asked, giving him the joint back.

"Not sure I understand your reasoning there, Potter."

"Stop playing innocent." The beauty of Harry Potter is that he never seemed to get angry at such trivia. Because when he blamed him, he'd closed his eyes and enjoyed the sunshine. Prodigious. "Usually you call me to complain about Malfoy. Or, you call me because he's done something to make you angry. Or, because..."

"My life doesn't revolve around Malfoy." The look Potter gave him over his glasses, when he heard it, might have been equivocal if Blaise hadn't known. But Blaise knew. So he simply sketched a sparkling smile on his friend's face. "Or do you only remember the moments when I tell you about him?"

Neither of them rose. Because they were both probably right.


End file.
